Speak Now
by XxMsImperfectBlossomxX
Summary: Songfic Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Sasuke marry Karin. Will Sakura stop him?...


**A/N I'm back. I'll update Tamer of Dragon tomorrow, BUT no promises. One-shot. May turn into two-shot**

Last Week (Sakura POV)

At last, I'm back Konoha. Did you miss me? Ahhh, how could that mission last for half a year. Oh well, time to visit Tsunade-sama.

At the Hokage Tower

I knocked the door until I heard a "come in". As I entered, I saw Sasuke and Karin together. Oh yeah, Sasuke came a month before I left for the mission. I didn't tell Sasuke about the mission or else he'll stop me from going. If you're wondering why Sasuke will be overprotective is because I am his girlfriend. Back to the story.

"Sasuke, Karin, leave" Tsunade-sama said or should I say ordered.

After Sasuke and Karin left with Sasuke shooting me with a glare, I gave Lady Hokage my mission report. After that, I asked Lady Hokage why Sasuke was with Karin. Tsunade-sama just gave me a letter with a sad smile. I was dismissed.

At home

I looked at the invitation with SHOCK. How could it be? Sasuke broke his promise. The letter said:

_The honor of your presence is_

_Requested at the marriage of_

_Miss Kusami Karin (Created last Name)_

_And_

_Mr. Uchiha Sasuke_

_On Sunday_

_The twenty-seventh of December_

_Two thousand and eleven_

_At half past four in the afternoon_

_Big-Bang Church of Konoha_

The place where he is holding the wedding is the place he showed only me.

December 27, 2011

4:30 PM

I was at the church. The bodyguard said, "What is your name?"

"Sakura Haruno." I said.

"Sorry, you're not invited."

"But the invitation is here" I argued.

The bodyguard looked at the list he was carrying and said, "You were uninvited by the bride." I left and sneaked through the back door.

Start the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel_

The rookie 9 and Karin's snotty little family was there all dressed in pastel.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Karin was yelling at Ino who is a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

_This is_  
><em>Surely not what you thought it would be<em>  
><em>I lose myself in a daydream<em>

I daydreamed while waiting for the wedding to start.

_Where I stand and say_

I stood up in my daydream and say

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said "speak now"<em>

"Don't say yes, let's run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't say a single vow. You need to find out where I was and people said, 'Speak now.'"

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
><em>And the organ starts to play<em>  
><em>A song that sounds like a death march<em>

The organ started to play a song that sounds like a death march. That's when I woke up from my daydream because I was scared of the scary song.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
><em>It seems that I was uninvited<em>  
><em>By your lovely bride-to-be<em>

I was watching this through the curtains

_She floats down the aisle_  
><em>Like a pageant queen.<em>

Karin walk down the aisle like a pageant queen or should I say snotty and vain queen

_But I know you wish it was me  
>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<em>

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>Your time is running out<em>  
><em>And they said, "speak now"<em>

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say_  
><em>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<em>

The preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"

_There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me_

I stood up with trembling hands and everyone turned to look at me

_Horrified looks from_  
><em>Everyone in the room<em>  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

Everyone was horrified. But I was only looking at Sasuke in his tuxedo. And said

_I am not the kind of girl_  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!<em>

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Will she make you happy like I did?"

_( Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said, "speak now!"<em>

"I need to speak to you. Why did you break you're promise" I asked.

"Why did you break YOU'RE promise, Sakura" Sasuke replied.

"What do you mean? You're the one who broke you're promise" I said

"Really, why did you leave me?"

"What do you mean? I'll never do that."

"But Karin said you left me." Sasuke said.

"I didn't. I was on a mission in the Sound. It took me half a year and when I came back you were marrying her." I said with a glare to Karin which will make the toughest man in the entire universe piss their pants.

And you say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>Of my tux at the back door<p>

After thinking, Sasuke said, "Let's get married right now."

I asked, "Right now?"

"Yes" Sasuke said.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
><em>So glad you were around when they said<em>  
><em>Speak Now<em>

After the wedding of Sakura Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, the newlyweds went to a cliff near the ocean.

Sasuke said, "Sakura, I'm glad you stop me from saying my vows. I was marrying Karin so that I would forget you. I tried asking Lady Hokage but she won't tell me anything. Why?"

I sighed and prepared myself in case Sasuke blow up from worry or anger and said, "I was on an S-ranked mission and the information was classified so I couldn't tell you. Do you remember that time I said to stop and listen?" I said. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I had a seal that will stop me from telling you. It will disappear after the mission is finished." I continued.

After the honeymoon (Sakura POV still)

I was lucky I prepared myself because Sasuke blew up. He was so angry I was running away from him. Let's just say I calmed him down with doing something parents do to have babies.

After 9 months

"Congratulations, Sakura, you have twins. A girl and a boy." Tsunade said to Sakura.

The girl's name was Himeka and the boy's name was Daisuke.

**Finished at last. How do you like it. I think I'll just make it a two-shot. It's not much I know. Way to boost up my confidence, myself. If you know K-pop you would know about the Big-Bang.**

**XxMissImperfectBlossomxX at your service…**


End file.
